


Шмаровозка

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Series: Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020) [2]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Acrylics, AutoCAD, CNC, Crafts, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Interior Decorating, decorative arts, tutorial, Крафт, ЧПУ, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Что общего между "Убить Билла" и фрезерным станком?(И там, и там вырезают кисок)[Декоративный элемент для интерьера + поэтапка + файлы для самостоятельного исполнения]11 изображений, суммарно ~11 Mb.
Series: Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864849
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	Шмаровозка

**Author's Note:**

> [Гугл-папка с DXF-файлами тут.](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1paA1nHS4Hx0xow8bfTB1JGmYrQqLcv_D?usp=sharing)  
> Первый вариант — с отверстиями для крепления. Вариант "Basic" — без отверстий, с уменьшенной границей.
> 
> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном!](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=862806863&range=A3)

**Вот что получилось в итоге:**

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36EKQ.png)

**А вот как это получилось:**

    

В фильме "Убить Билла" главная героиня вежливо заимствует у медбрата, заботившегося о ней во время комы, ключи от машины. Ключи эти с любопытным брелком:

Да и сам автомобиль весьма и весьма приметный:

И в русском дубляже надпись на нем переведена лаконично, в стиле хозяина и четко отражая суть: "Шмаровозка".

"Шмаровозка" — один из узнаваемых образов "Убить Билла" наравне с желтым спортивным костюмом и громкими вьетнамскими флешбеками, а у фаната фильмов Тарантино вполне может возникнуть желание сделать себе что-то, что:

а) напоминало бы о фандоме,

б) не было из Китая.

Последнее особенно актуально, потому что вообще такие брелки, конечно, много где продаются, но заказ на алиэкспрессе нельзя было бы натянуть на челлендж. И им не похвастаешься перед друзьями.

**Подготовка.**

Мне понадобилось:

1) AutoCAD 2021 (подойдет любой CAD-пакет, который умеет создавать файлы формата DXF).

2) Фрезерный станок с рабочим полем 2х4 метра (нужно меньше, где-то 600х800 мм, но что было, тем и пользовались).

3) ArtCam — ПО для создания из DXF файла траекторий для станка (G-кода).

4) Фанера 2/4, толщина 18 мм, 800х1500мм (качество/размеры опциональны)

5) Алкидный грунт KUDO (аэрозольный) белого цвета — 2 шт.

6) Алкидная эмаль KUDO (аэрозольная) желтого цвета (RAL 1023) — 1-2 шт.

7) Акриловая краска Decola (в баночках) цвета фуксия — 1-2 шт.

8) Расходники: мелкая наждачка, валик для акрила, джутовая веревка для подвеса.

**Создаем рисунок.**

Много ума не нужно: ищем картинку хорошего (или не очень) качества, загружаем ее в AutoCAD, вооружаемся сплайнами и нагло обрисовываем буквы и примерный контур. Затем поправляем все линии, чтобы они смотрелись красиво. Добавляем отверстия, через которые потом проденем веревку для подвеса.

Здесь же приходится вспомнить, что всё это дело будет вырезаться на станке с помощью инструмента (у меня это была фреза диаметром 6 мм), а поэтому нужно подогнать размер всего рисунка и отдельных его элементов так, чтобы инструмент физически мог его вырезать. 

Как именно это делать — это зависит от того, какой будет топография конечной штуки. Если цель — вырезать всё, кроме букв, оставив их выступать над поверхностью (мой вариант), то и подгонять нужно все диаметры закруглений с внешней стороны букв (примеры сомнительных мест обозначены зелеными стрелками). Если именно буквы будут заглубляться ниже уровня основной поверхности, то подгонять нужно все закругления внутри контура букв (обозначены синими стрелками).

Момент, вроде бы, очевидный, но с непривычки очень легко его провтыкать, у меня был такой опыт (хотя и не на этой поделке).

Итак, мы подогнали размер заготовки (с учетом, что мне хотелось интерьерный декор, а из средних фрез был только диаметр 6мм, получилось где-то 700х410 мм) и поправили все окружности, чтобы инструмент влез. Что дальше?

**Создаем G-код.**

Здесь, с одной стороны, всё легко и просто, а с другой — хватает своих нюансов. В моем распоряжении был достаточно старый ArtCam, который работает на компьютере с Windows XP и испорченным монитором, из-за дефекта матрицы которого не видно нижнюю часть экрана (из-за чего меню "пуск" перенесено наверх, а я заметил окно антивируса на скриншотах только дома; ну и ладно).

Нюансы, в основном, касаются порядка обработки, времени обработки, возможности разбить процесс на несколько дней, скорости движения и скорости вращения инструмента. Всё подбирается индивидуально на практике, исходя из инструмента, материала и оборудования. У меня вышли такие параметры:

Скорость врезания: 5 мм/сек 

Скорость подачи: 8 мм/сек 

Скорость вращения: 6 000 об/мин 

Глубина врезания за один проход: 1 мм (можно было бы поставить и 1,5 за проход, но рисковать я не стал). 

Скорость подачи в процессе работы приходилось иногда уменьшать до 60-70% от номинальной, но это сильно зависит от станка. Модель оборудования не приведу, потому что станок на нашем производстве самодельный. 

В любом случае, все эти параметры нужно загнать в ArtCam: задать размер поля по детали, расположить рисунок, составить программу обработки (у меня была выборка дерева вне букв на 4 мм в глубину и обработка профиля про контуру детали 17,5 мм из 18). На приложенном выше скриншоте линиями показана просчитанная программой траектория. 

При таком варианте обработки, всю выборку нужно было делать за один заход. 

На это ушло 9 часов. 

**Запускаем процесс.**

Итак, мы создали G-код, загрузили его в станок, провели симуляцию, расположили кусок фанеры и запустили процесс. Теперь остается только ждать: в файле 37 897 строк инструкций (повторюсь, ушло 9 часов).

И, конечно, нужно контролировать процесс, чтобы всё прошло гладко. Правда, как видно на фото ниже совсем-совсем гладко не получится (ba dum tsss). Контур получается мохнатым. 

Частично в этом виноват материал, частично — инструмент, но всё это, на самом деле, штатные вещи. После такой обработки в любом случае нужна еще одна обработка — чистовая.

**Чистовая обработка и покраска.**

Теперь предстоит еще один долгий этап. Сперва по всем открытым краям (по краям всей детали и букв) деликатно проходимся шлиф-машинкой, а потом еще раз проходимся уже по всей поверхности листом мелкой наждачки (уже не машинкой, а руками), убирая все несовершенства. В итоге должно получиться гладко и чисто.

Затем — грунтуем. Грунтовка нужна обязательно, если хочется ровную поверхность. Дерево имеет привычку впитывать в себя жидкости и подниматься от этого заусенцами. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что в инструкции сказано "в 2-3 слоя с сушкой между слоями в 15-20 минут", мы после этого даем дереву впитать грунт и высохнуть, проходимся наждачкой, снимая вставшие заусенцы, и еще еще раз всё грунтуем.

Загрунтованная деталь выглядит максимально бело и скучно, поэтому я покажу её, уже покрашенную желтым.

Вжух, и деревяшка уже цвета Шмаровозки. Кто-то может сказать "почему она вся желтая, буквы же должны быть фиолетовыми". А я скажу, что мне было максимально лень возиться и закрывать фигурные изгибы букв от попадания краски, и это бессмысленно, потому что акрил прекрасно ложится на другой акрил. Особенно валиком.

Поэтому после окрашивания всей заготовки в желтый и высыхания осторожно проходимся на всякий случай шкуркой по буквам, выливаем акрил в емкость, заряжаем валик с коротким ворсом и осторожно красим поверхность букв. В целом, 3-х слоёв должно быть достаточно, но можно и больше. Главное — давать слоям достаточно подсохнуть.

**Итог.**

Берем джутовую веревку, завязываем висельные узлы (или любые другие на ваш вкус; или придумываем иной способ крепления), и наш декор, который идеально впишется в лофт фаната "Убить Билла", готов.

Опционально: на нижней части можно сделать крепления, приделать крючки и расположить у входной двери. И вешать на этот "брелок" ключи вместо того, чтобы бросать их на тумбочку. Но в мою прихожую она не впишется, поэтому пусть будет просто фандомным интерьерным декором для гостиной, который я сделал на челлендж в рамках Фандомной Битвы.

_DXF-файлы для скачивания — в верхних ноутсах. Удачи!_


End file.
